This Is Our End
My best friend was the type of girl who you didn't want to hang around with the first time you meet her. Actually, she wasn't appealing to anybody at all. Everyone called her names: emo, freak, nerd, fatass, creep. All because she warned them of the End. What was the End? Even I don't know, and I've known her for several years. We had a group, too. It was pretty large, having ten to fifteen people in it. Soon, everybody began to disappear. Whenever we asked their parents or family about them, they would all say the same thing. "Who's that?" It's as if they didn't exist. I found a few papers, where they've written their names, and a few photos as well. They were blacked out. The black markings left no hint of their facial expressions, their features. Gone. All of their information, gone. The group's small now. Only five of us remain. Storm, Lilly, Amy, Derick, and myself. That's it. Five out of fifteen. This wasn't a quick process, though. Each victim usually disappeared within a month. 'Check for unusual behavior in a victim.' So we did. Well, Lillian and I. The most recent victim - I can barely remember her name now - Ashlyn, I believe, said that her boyfriend broken up with her a few days before. She was in total depression, and quickly became paranoid. As if we were all going to leave her someday. That wasn't like her. Ashlyn would always live a carefree life. No worries, no pain. As if her life was the perfect fairytale. After that, she disappeared. No warnings, no traces of her remains. Even her room was gone. When we stopped by to investigate, the location where her room had became a movie center for the family. Several knocks interrupted my train of thought. I glanced up, and noticed the digits on the clock. 3:15 A.M. "Lena, I think you should sleep now. I've already woken up several times and you still haven't fallen asleep..." The soft voice that belong to my elder sister hurt my head. It felt as if some unknown pressure had been added, as if it was trying to pound my skull. I held my head in pain and disdain, clutching several pieces of my hair as I did so. Gritting my teeth, I began to pull away from my head, still latching onto the pieces of hair. It's as if somebody was trying to make my head explode. "...Lena?" The voice called again, adding to the pressure. My body began to shake rapidly as my hands went back to the victim that was my head. My fingernails began to scrape my cheek, desperately trying to erase the pain that seemed as if it wouldn't end. "Lena, I'm coming in!" She called again, forcing open the door. It stopped. As if it had never happened. My elder sister looked at me, raising a brow in suspicion. She looked at the papers scattered about, and the photo with black smudges over many of the bodies. She opened her mouth to say something, but quickly closed it, shaking her head. "Selena, I think you need to sleep. You even scribbled over a decent-looking photo..." "I- I didn't scribble over it, Rhy! I didn't do anything!!! I just found it under my desk." Rhyan looked at me, with annoyance in her tired eyes. She turned off the light, turned on the Dream-Lite, and shut the door. "You better be sleeping!!!" She called behind her as she walked to her room. I opened my mouth to protest, and then frowned. Whatever. It can wait until tomorrow. I lied down on my bed, staring at the ceiling. Fatigue must get to me sooner or later. With every sound of nature, I felt myself flinch. My head was hurting again, but this time, in the back of my head. The first time, it was behind my eyes, but now... My vision began to fog up, and something began to appear. A source of light, a distant, blue light, floated around in a good enough distance from my window. My curtains barely hid anything, but they were pretty, being light blue and all. The source grew closer and closer. Then, I realized something.. It didn't look like an orb anymore. It was quite blurry, actually, but I could make out human features. A head, arms, legs, torso. Except, the head... It scared me. She reminded me so much of Storm, my best friend. Except, instead of having her beautiful grey eyes, there were black holes in their place. They were cold, with no pupils at all. Dark... Alluring, her "eyes" were hypnotizing, as if I couldn't look away from it. They were compelling, as if I were to look away, I would lose the meaning of life. The eye sockets were as black as the empty space that occupied her nonexistent soul. They hid the happy feeling that was always in her aura. Now, it's as if that had never existed. I shook my head rapidly, noticing the other blue figures with her. Ten of them, to be exact. They had the same eyes, and they seemed to be searching for something.. But who was there to search for? I was the only member of the group who lived on this street. Storm and Lilly lived on the street behind me. Then I realized.. It was me. The blue figures grew closer and closer to my nearly transparent window. They wandered about, searching for me. My covers were the last resort now, and I began to pull them upwards, starting to fulfill the cowardly trait that I had inherited from my mother. "Selena..." That voice. It sent chills up my spine. Sweat began to form as I clutched the blanket for dear life. It sounded close. Very close. I managed to find the same Hello Kitty plush from my childhood and hugged it tightly. "Please, save me..." I said, my lip quivering in the state of fear. "Your end is near... Such a shame..." The words sounded as if they were hesitated before spoken. Though I felt at ease since she sounding as if she might leave, I still hid inside my blankets that I dared called protection. "Your end-" Her voice trailed off. "-is near." ---- Breaking News! "Several teens put into mental care! Claims that two friends, Storm Chase and Selena Cecil, had mysteriously disappeared last night. However, the police have looked into the two's files, and seem to have not found anything about their existence. Did the two really disappear? Are the teenagers putting up a big lie to distract us from something we should be concerned of? This is Paula Banks, with News Channel 7." Category:Disappearances Category:Beings